Kuroi Obsession
by sasuXsakuchocolatito24
Summary: "¡Es mi culpa!, no debi insistir tanto, hace 9 meses" / " Un auto jetta blanco fue encontrado cerca del muelle"/ "Confirmado, el cuerpo pertenece a Haruno Sakura de 24 años de edad"/-Tiene un lindo final, atrevanse a leerlo, no se arrepentiran


Konoha, una ciudad habitualmente soleada y alegre, generalmente siempre había muchos turistas y movimiento en las calles, con gente a toda prisa para llegar al trabajo, la escuela u otra actividad que tuvieran que hacer, pero, para Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno era el peor dia de su vida…

"Lo lamento mucho Kizashi" –comentaban una mujer llenita de pelo castaño y labios rojos vestida de negro-

"Ella era muy joven, no se merecia este final" –Hablo el hombre que la acompañaba, el señor Choza Akimichi mientras miraba la mesa rodea de flores blanca y cerezo, con la foto de una joven de tez blanca, bonitos labios rosados, unos enormes ojos jades y un corto pero bonito cabello color rosado en la parte de arriba, mientras una varitas de incienso flotaban alrededor del altar- "Chouji no dejo de llorar en toda la ceremonia, el quería mucho a Sakura, era como su hermana mayor"

"No importa Choza, Ayumi, les agradezco que vinieran hasta aquí sabiendo que tienen un negocio que atender" – comento kizashi con una triste sonrisa-

"Por dios eso no importa, ustedes son nuestros amigos desde que llegamos aquí desde Hokkaido, ¿Como esta Mebuki?" –pregunto la Ayumi- "estaba desconsolada cuando la vimos hace unas horas"

"De tanto llorar se ha cansado, esta en nuestra Habitacion"

"Ire a ver como sigue" –Hablo Ayumi mientras se alejaba en dirección a las escaleras-

"Te lo agradezco Ayumi, en este momento necesita algo con que distraerse" –Hablo el señor Haruno mirando agradecido a la castaña-

"¿Tu como estas, Kizashi?, estas muy palido, debes dormir y descansar o te pasara algo y no creo que Mebuki pueda soportar otra perdida" –Comento seriamente Choza-

"Siento que el mundo me cae encima Choza" –Hablo Kizashi con la voz desgarrada por el dolor- " ¡Mi niña, mi pequeño cerezo se ha…! –Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del Hombre

"debes llorar Kizashi, te hara bien" –Choza palmeo la espalda de Kizashi en señal de animo-

Mientras hablaban un hombre de cabello negro, ojos pequeños y un hombre rubio con una joven de 23 años se acercaban, también vestidos de negro y la muchacha tenia grandes zurcos de lagrimas que recorrían su cara

"Señor Kizashi…" -murmuro la joven con ganas de volver a llorar-

"¡Ah, Ino! – Kizashi se paso la manga por los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas- ¡Como has estado!, hace tiempo que no te veía.

"Ah, si… bueno, es que como la universidad me quitaba todo mi tiempo, casi no podía venir, excepto cuando a veces hacíamos una salida y solo veía a Sakura. –Murmuro distraída mientras desviaba la mirada- k… Kiz… Kizashi san yo! –Dijo comenzando a sollozar-

"Calma Ino, respira hija" –le dijo el hombre rubio con una coleta a la muchacha y se volvió a mirar a Kizashi-"Perdónala Kizashi, esta muy afectada por lo de Sakura" –Dijo el hombre-

"No hay problema Inoichi, creo que todos estamos iguales" –Hablo tristemente-

"¿Y Mebuki? " –Pregunto el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos pequeños que respondia al nombre de Shikaku- "Hace un buen rato que no la veo" –comento Shikaku-

"Esta arriba con Ayumi" –Respondio el señor Haruno- " ¿Donde esta tu hijo Shikamaru ? –Pregunto-

En ese momento Shikaku Apunto atrás de el donde estaba la mesa, Shikamaru iba vestido con un pantalón gris y una camisa negra, a su lado se encontraban, una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, un rubio de ojos azules con unas marcas en las mejillas, un pelinegro de cabello corto, mirada afilada, palido y delgado y por ultimo una chica de pelo oscuro lacio y ojos perlas, los 5 ponian flores sobre el ataúd y juntaron sus manos para hacer una oración por el descanso eterno de la chica, todos iban con ropas oscuras.

El rubio fue el primero que se acerco a Kizashi, ya prácticamente estas personas eran los últimos, la cremación había sido hace varias horas, como si lo resintiera el mundo, había llovido durante todo el proceso desde que comenzó la ceremonia cuando el sacerdote cantaba el Sutra* para el descanso de Sakura y todos llevaban el incienso y las flores para su ataud.

"Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Sai, Shikamaru, gracias por venir a la ceremonia" –comento Hizashi mientras miraba a los jóvenes-

"No hay problema Kizashi ossan*, Sakura era nuestra Amiga y queríamos despedirla como es debido" –Murmuro de forma melancólica el peliazul, al tiempor que la chica de ojos perlas apretaba su mano y el joven sonrio-"Gracias Hinata chan"

"N..no… no hay de que Naruto Kun…" –dijo tímida la muchacha- "Y… yo también quería mucho a Sakura"

"A todos nos agradaba, era amable, lista y tenia mucho futuro como medico" –Hablo Temari-

"Extrañare los golpes de la Feíta"-Indico Sai-

"Todos la echaremos de menos"-Hablo por todos Shikamaru, de forma triste"

Ino rompió a llorar frente a todos

"¡FUE MI CULPA!"-Ino lloro a lagrima viva- "SI NO HUBIERA INSISTIDO EN QUE FUERAMOS AL BAR ICHIRAKU HACE 9 MESES ESTO NO HABRIA PASADO" –Lloraba mas y mas fuerte-

"¡Ino cálmate!" –la consolaba Temari- "¡De algún modo u algún otro esto habría pasado! –Le hablo de forma maternal la rubia, mientras la abrazaba-

"¡Pero..! –Protesto Ino-

"Temari tiene razón Ino, esto en algún momento habría pasado" –Le confirmo Shikamaru- "en este momento solo podemos rezar porque su alma este en paz y tenga el descanso eterno, ¿no es cierto, Haruno san?"

"Tiene razón Shikamaru, es posible que hubiera pasado si era el destino de mi pequeña"

La pequeña sala color blanco con cojines naranjas y negro quedo en un tenso silencio

"Bien, Kizashi ya nos tenemos que ir" –Comento Inoichi, mientras tomaba a su hija para que no se derrumbara ahí mismo- "Han sido 72 horas muy duras para todos"

"Cierto" –indico Naruto- "Creo que ya es tarde y debo llevar a Hinata a casa"

"Nosotros nos retiramos también" –hablaron al mismo tiempo, Temari, Shikamaru, Shikaku y Sai mientras hacían una reverencia de despedida-

Kizashi los acompaño a la puerta

"Les agradezco mucho de verdad"

"Bueno, nosotros también queríamos despedirnos de Sakura chan, ¿nee, chicos?" –Comento el ojiazul-

"Si" – asintieron todos mientras se dependían y se retiraban-

Ayumi bajaba de las escaleras con una taza en su mano

"Mebuki se ha quedado dormida Kizashi, no creo que despierte hasta mañana" –Le dijo la mujer al Kizashi-

"Gracias Ayumi, eso me deja mas tranquilo, la probre no durmió en todos estos días desde que encontraron el cuerpo de…"

"Entendemos Hizashi, no sigas." –Indico el señor Akimichi en señal de comprensión- "Bueno, creo nosotros también nos vamos, mañana hay que madrugar querida"

"Cierto, lo olvidaba" –La pareja Akimichi se dirigió a la salida- "¿estarán bien ambos Kizashi san?"

"De algún modo lo superaremos, anden descansen y no se preocupen por nosotros" –Indico el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.-

"Bueno, entonces, adiós" –Murmuro la pareja-

"Adiós" –se despidió Haruno-

Al momento que cerro la puerta, cay de rodillas y se puso a llorar, lagrimas amargas y de tristeza, había perdido a su niña, su princesita y no iba a volver jamás, Hizashi pensaba que tipo de Monstruo le haría eso a una joven tan alegre y vivaz como Sakura, ya se había graduado y obtenido su titulo en medicina y ahora iba por la especialización, su pequeñita había desaparecido hace 9 meses, había ido a un bar de moda con sus amigos para que celebraran su titulo universitario, pero al día siguiente ella no había llegado a casa, exrañado marco a sus amigos y todos le dijeron que la habían visto irse en su jetta blanco a las 2 de la mañana, como casi no había tomado ella estaba bien para conducir, Mebuki angustiada porque su hija no aparecia ya que ella era muy educada y responsable con sus padres, marco a la policía, que le indicaron que debían pasar 48 hrs para dar por desaparecida a la chica de ojos jades.

Fue la peor espera para los señores Haruno, ambos eran médicos también y tenían una pequeña clínica en el centro de la ciudad, pero la angustia los estaba matando así que no dieron consulta esos días. Cuando la policía al fin dio la orden de localizar a Sakura, recibieron una llamada que habían visto un jeta blanco abandonado cerca del muelle, la policía había llegado ahí inmediatamente pero solo encontraron el auto sin nadie, solamente unas gotas de sangre y el bolso de Sakura con su celular, sus llaves y una pequeña botella de gas pimienta tirada a unos pasos del auto. Buscaron 7 meses y medio y al fin los padres de sakura habían recibido un indicio por parte de la policía de Konoha, habían encontrado un cuerpo calcinado en un departamento que pertenecía a una banda llamada Sharingan, era una banda yakuzal muy poderosa y conocida por traficar drogas, mujeres y armas, pero nunca habían asesinado a nadie, el cuerpo había aparecido con una nota que decía "_esto le pasa a quienes no aceptan nuestras ofertas"_ se hicieron las pruebas de ADN que fueron largas y tortuosas, el resultado: POSITIVO, era el cuerpo de Sakura, sus amigos y colegas lloraron su muerte pero sabían que ella ahora estaba en un lugar mejor.

Y sus padres solo podias resignarse haber perdido a su única hija de forma tan cruel.

En una isla paradisiaca de la Bahamas, un mar azul como el cielo y arena blanca, resaltaba una gran casa blanca con una increíble vista al mar y un Joven alto de 1.89, tez blanca, pelo negro alborotado, ojos rasgados y cuerpo bien marcado de aproximadamente 28 años recibía una llamada mientras leía un periódico en el balcón de la casa, tomo un sorbo del café humeante que tenia frente a el antes de contestar, el joven vestia solo un pantalón de seda azul marino, su pecho esta al aire libre debido al calor y no llevaba calzado, se podía notar que en todo su torso y sus brazos había un tenebroso dragón chino color rojo con negro.

-BIP-

"Que quieres, Suigetsu" –Hablo de forma tranquila y amenazante-

"Hombre!, jefe, hasta por teléfono das miedo" –le contestaron de forma juguetona del otro lado de la línea- "¡Necesitas Sexo Sasuke! Y un buen sexo no cualquiera, yo creo que… -BiP-"

Sasuke colgó la línea en ese instante y volvió a concentrarse en la noticia del periódico,leyó la noticia y al tiempo que marcaba una media sonrisa, su celular volvió a sonar, tranquilamente lo tomo y contesto de nuevo.

"¡Me colgaste Sasuke!, joder yo que te llamo para las buenas nuevas y tu vas y me cortas la llamada" – se quejaba indignado el peliblanco al otro extremo del teléfono, Suigetsu estaba en una gran sala con un televisor de 100 pulgadas en HD y tomando una cerveza mientras le gritaba a Sasuke al oído-

"Insisto Suigetsu, solo me llamas para joder, dime que quieres o te mato" –Susurro amenazante- "Sabes que no bromeo"

"Glups!" –Suigetsu en el lugar donde estaba dejo caer la cerveza y sudo frio, Sasuke era capaz de eso y mas, no por nada era unos de los yakuza mas temidos de japon, su alias, yami akuma *, daba miedo hasta en los barrios mas bajos del país- "Calma, calmadito camarada," –intentaba tranquilizarlo- "estoo.. te llamo para decirte que hicimos el trabajo, ya nadie sospechara nada cuando sepan de "Ella" "

"Idiota, eso ya lo sabia" –Lo amenazo- "Escucha no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme en lo que resta de estas 2 semanas ¿entendido?" –le inquirio al peliblanco por la línea- "Si hay algún problema con un cargamento háblalo con Juugo el esta al tanto de las transacciones y todo lo relacionado al negocio ¿lo has captado ya Suigetsu?"

"Ehhh… " –Murmuro dudoso el peliblanco en el teléfono -

"Te pregunte que si lo entendiste todo Suigetsu, a menos que quiera que salga de aquí, valla a Tokio y te mate yo mismo" –Le inquirió Sasuke-

"¡SI, si!, capicci, Sasuke, Capicci! Nos veremos aca cuando terminen tus vacaciones ¡Chao! –Suigetsu corto la línea rápidamente-

Sasuke miro el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la mesita

"Hmph, Idiota" –murmuro-

En Tokio

"Te pregunte que si lo entendiste todo Suigetsu, a menos que quiera que salga de aquí, valla a Tokio y te mate yo mismo" –Le inquirió Sasuke

"¡SI, si!, capicci, Sasuke, Capicci! Nos veremos acá cuando terminen tus vacaciones ¡Chao! –Suigetsu corto la línea rápidamente- "Fiu, me salve, espero que cuando vuelva este mas relajado o sino será mi fin" –Murmuro contra el mismo, abrazandose asustado- brrf, necesito otra cerveza para relajarme –dice al tiempo que mira la que bebia derramada en el piso y se levanta feliz de la vida por otra a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y la tomo- "me merezco esto por mi duro trabajo –sonrió burlón y se bebió de un trago el liquido – "¡ahh, esto es vida!"

En la playa Sasuke colgó la linea y se masajeo las sienes cansado mientras suspiraba, manejar negocios de trafico, contrabandeo y cobrar las cuotas de los negocios de su territorio era cansado y sentía que estaba rodeado de ineptos. Sus padres habían muerto cuando se habían ido de 2 luna de miel a Hawai y al poco tiempo su hermano habia muerto por una extraña enfermedad que contrajo en Indinecia, dejándolo a el a cargo de todo un imperio de conspiraciones muertes y drogas pero no se quejaba.

Mientras pensaba esto sintió la suave la suave brisa marina y el sonido de las olas, estaba relajándose tanto que no sintió la presencia que se acercaba a el peligrosamente por la espalda y le tapo los ojos de forma sorpresiva.

"¿Adivina quien soy?" –Pregunto una dulce voz femenina-

"Mmmm, no lo se… ¿Karin?" –Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa de burla-

"Iuuuuu, - La chica quito rápidamente las manos del rostro de Sasuke e hizo cara de asco- ¡Mouuuu ,Sasuke kun, como me pudiste llamar de esa forma tan ofensiva! –La joven inflo los cachetes de manera tierna, Sasuke rápidamente se giro, la tomo de la muñeca y la sento en su regazo, sorprendiendo a la joven, el acerco su rostro al de ella quedando a solo 5 centimetros de distancia y poniéndola nerviosa-

"Sabes que tu eres 100 veces mejor que esa zorra regalada, Sa-ku-ra" –murmuro contra sus labios al momento que la beso de forma intensa y apasionada, la chica se sorprendio por el acto tan sorpresivo pero poco a poco comenzó a responder el beso de forma un poco mas torpe e inocente, hasta que ella se separo para poder acariciarle el rostro de forma suave- "son mas de las 10:30, eres una dormilona" –le indico sonriendo de medio lado-

"¡No es mi culpa que "cierta persona" me mantuviera despierta hasta las 4 de la mañana!, estaba muy cansada ¿de acuerdo? –Sakura volteo indignada a otro lugar, se levanto de las piernas de Sasuke y se sentó en la silla frente a el mientras cruzaba sus tobillos de forma linda y elegante, ella llevaba solo un camisón de dormir corto de tirantes que moldeaba su figura y su cabello rosa era muy largo, le llegaba a mediación de la cintura, sus ojos verdes chispeaban tiernamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la pelirosa tomo un fruta de un platon que estaba en la mesa y un vaso de jugo de arandano fresco-

"No oi que te quejaras cuando me pedias mas" – Comento arrogante el azabache –

"hmp" – Saku volteo su cara a otro lado e inflo su mejilla como niña berrinchuda-

"Esa es mi frase Sakura, no la gastes cariño" – Le guiño un ojo mientras el tomaba un sorbo de su café, solo como le gustaba y bien cargado, Sakura comio un poco de fruta, lo miro de reojo y se cohibio un poco en su lugar con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos- "¿Que pasa? – Verla actuar asi de repente le daba curiosidad, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a ella-

La ojiverde junto sus manos frente a el como si fuera a orar y puso su cara mas tierna "Sasuke kun, hoy me gustaría que fueramos a la playa, por favor" –Le pidió con una sonrisita traviesa-

"No" –Contesto rotundamente, negando con la cabeza-

"pero… pero…" –protesto ella-

"He dicho que no Sakura" –Reafirmo el morocho-

"Pero… no pasara nada malo, Sasuke kun" – Volvio a rogar ella- "No *nos* pasara nada malo"

"En tu estado es riesgoso" – Le indico al tiempo que se levantaba, se ponía atrás de ella y acariciaba el vientre plano de la chica- "podría pasarte algo a ti o al bebe, apenas tienes dos meses, molestia" –dijo en su oído y lo lamio, ella se estremecio por el contacto de el y rio nerviosa-

"No pasara nada, será solo una hora, una hora solamente y volveré a casa para descansar o que hagamos TODO lo que tu quieras"- Le sonrio coqueta, cuando decía todo, era TODO- "además ya investigue y solo es riesgoso si el embarazo es delicado*, ¿anda, si? – le dio un beso rapido en los labios-

"No"

"Porfa" – le dojo-

"No" – Le reitero otra vez-

"por fis, ¿siii?" –Sakura hizo una cara de perrito mojado-

Joder, era débil ante esa mujer, siempre cedia a sus caprichos

"¡tsk!, esta bien, SOLO una hora ¿entendido?" –dijo cansinamente-

"¡Claro Sasuke Kun!" – Sonrio complacida- "Voy a preparar las cosas, ¿te gustaría que hiciera unos bocadillos para sentarnos en la arena?" –Le pregunto-

"Hmp, ya sabes lo que quiero"

"Marchando unos tomates rellenos" – se rio un poco, se levanto de la silla al momento que se terminaba el jugo y se levantaba, miro un momento el mar que tenia frente al balcón y sonrio nostálgica- "Sasuke kun…"

"¿hmp?" –Esa era su forma de decir *Que*-

"Si mis padres estuvieran vivos, ¿crees que estarían felices de este bebé?" – Sasuke solo se dedico a observarla, se levanto de la silla, se acerco a ella, la abrazo por detrás posando sus manos en el vientre de la pelirosa y unas alianzas doradas brillaban en el anular derecho de ambos- "Es decir, eres un yakuza, cualquier padre se preocuparía de que su hija este casada con alguien que trabaja en el bajo mundo ¿no? Aunque ellos mismo estuvieron en este mundillo" –Le pregunto-

"Eso no lo se Sakura, pero si puedo decirte algo con certeza y es que estarían felices de verte a ti feliz" – Sasuke no se consideraba bueno con las palabras asi que dicho esto la volteo hacia el y la beso de forma tierna y suave, como si con eso eliminara todas sus dudas, cuando ella necesito aire la solto y ella le sonrio de forma muy tierna -

"Cierto" - Se separo de Sasuke, le dio un beso de pico y se acerco a la entrada del cuarto – "¡Te prometo preparar muchos de esos tomates rellenos con queso crema que te gustan tanto! –exclamo feliz Sakura y entro a la casa-

"Hmp" –Sonrio de forma oscura cuando ella cerro la puerta de la habitación y la escuchaba bajar las escaleras tarareando una cancion-

" *Si supieras, Sakura, si supieras, pero desgraciadamente para ti y gracias para mi jamas recordaras nada* " –Sasuke sonrio de forma mas oscura-

_- __**Flash Back**__-_

_Sakura había salido del bar-Restaurant Ichiraku hace 15 minutos e iba en la carretera camino a su casa, la verdad estaba muy cansada, al fin se liberaba de su tesis de graduacióny el estrés de tramite del titulo e Ino insistió en ir a celebrar a algún lugar, ella hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa y dormir, pero como Ino no aceptaba un NO por repuesta, se resigno, se puso lo mas bonito que tenia para una salida, que consistía en un bonito vestido strapples sin mangas ajustado que marcaba su bonita figura, dejaba los hombros al descubierto, era de color negro y le quedaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, no era muy corto ni tampoco muy largo, se había puesto una zapatillas abiertas color plateado y se había recogido el cabello en un pequeño moño que dejaba algunos mechones libres por su rostro y unos aretes largos con forma de lagrimas, tomo su cartera también plateada y salio de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres yque no volveria demasiado entrada la madrugada_

_Cuando estaba cerca del muelle noto que cinco camionetas grandes negras la seguían muy de cerca, creyendo que querían pasar al otro carril les dio oportunidad de rebasarla pero rápidamente tenia una camioneta a cada lado y una frente a ella que le cerraban el paso, se puso nerviosa e intento marcar a emergencias pero su celular se había apagado ya que tenia la batería baja, había olvidado cargarlo en casay justo cuando mas lo necesitaba, de la guantera saco un gas pimienta que tenia para emergencias, los autos la arrinconaron hasta que la obligaron a parar, y unos hombres bajaron de los autos de al lado y se acercaban a ella._

_Rapidamente abrió la puerta y arrojo el liquido a los ojos de los hombres que aullaron de dolor, acabándose el contenido, corrió lo mas que pudo y arrojo el frasco a un lado, pero, con sus zapatos no llego muy lejos, la quinta camioneta le dio alcance, salio un hombre grande y fornido de pelo naranja que la tomo en hombros sin mucha dificultad como si cargara una almohada o un saco de papas, la llevo a la camioneta de la que había salido donde había un hombre de pelo oscuro_

"_Sasuke sama, aquí esta la chica" –Hablo el grande pelinaranja mientras Sakura forcejeaba y lo golpeaba en la espalda-_

"_¡Sueltame, déjame ir, yo ni siquiera les he hecho nada !" –Sakura seguía en la pelea-_

"_Esta bien Juugo, dejala aquí, Sakura y yo tenemos cosas que hablar, pongámonos en marcha, tu ya sabes a donde" –Sakura se quedo helada al oir esa voz-_

_Juugo asintió, dejo a la chica en la camioneta y cerro, Sasuke dio una orden y se puso el seguro automatico, evitando asi que la pelirosa pudiera escapar, el auto se puso en marcha y Sakura estaba tan aterrada que no dijo nada hasta varios minutos despues._

" _¿S..Sa…Sasuke? " –Tartamudeo la chica asustada-_

" _El mismo, cuanto tiempo sin verte Sa-ku-ra , te vez hermosa como siempre" –Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa seductora, Sasuke iba vestido con un traje oscuro, los pantalones eran de corte italiano y el saco también, el abrigo iba abierto mostrando una pulcra y blanca camisa de seda, su aspecto le daba un aire peligroso y sexy -_

"_¿Que quieres, porque has venido? – Pregunto la chica alejándose lo mas que podía de el en el reducido espacio de la camioneta, le tenia un gran miedo al Uchiha-_

"_Valla, pero si pensé que era obvio" –Se acerco a ella peligrosamente- " Vine a ver a mi preciosa novia, ¿es eso un delito?" –Comento socarrón al momento que la tomaba de la barbilla-_

_Sakura le dio una cachetada que le hizo voltear la cara a sasuke y quito la mano del pelinegro de su cara muy molesta._

"_Yo no soy tu novia" – Le inquirio muy molesta la ojiverde y mirándolo con odio-_

"_Hmp, molestia" – Comento peligrosamente mientras se tocaba la mejilla roja por el golpe- " Que yo recuerde nunca terminamos la relación en si, asi que sigues siendo mi chica" –Hablo sasuke con una mirada que daba escalofríos-_

"_¡Ja!" –Rio sarcasticamente sakura- " ¡¿Tu crees que yo querría continuar saliendo con un asesino y traficante?! – Le inquirio con molestia-_

"_¿ohhhh?, ¿asi que si viste lo que hice en el edificio abandonado de la universidad? Hmp, me lo sospechaba, me parecio haberte visto pero no estaba seguro, después ya no te veía en la escuela y supe que te transferiste a otro campus, tuve un incoveniente con unos negocios de China y Corea, tuve que irme y tarde 2 años en arreglar las estupideces que hicieron mis colegas, acabo de volver y quize ver a la que decidi que seria la futura señora Uchiha desde que te vi"_

" _¿Y porque demonios me lo dices como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo? ¡ADEMAS YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN SER TU ESPOSA, ANTES MUERTA!–Rugio aun mas molesta y se calmo antes de soltarle esa duda que tenia la ultima vez que lo vio- " Sasuke, necesit… NO, exijo saber saber porque mataste a ese chico, a Ishin sempai, el no te había hecho nada, jamas lo vi que te hiciera algo o si quiera te hablara, porque tuviste que…"_

"_Pero si era lo mas obvio Sakura" – La interrumpio- "El estaba interesado en ti" –Ella se sorprendio- " ¿No lo sabias?, definitivamente eres muy inocente en esos aspectos, por eso mismo me vuelves loco –hablo ronco- "No podía dejar que alguien mas te mirara" –Se le acerco- " Que te olieran " –paso su nariz por el cuello de ella, Sakura se congelo sin poder hacer nada, el miedo a el la paralizo- " o que siquiera te tocaran un pelo, tu eres y seras solo mia " –Dicho esto la beso de forma sorpresiva mientras ella lloraba y pataleaba._

"_¡NO!" –Grito cuando se separo un poco pero el chico volvió a callarla con otro besoy metio su lengua en la boca de ella mientras Sakura comenzaba derramar algunas lagrimas y lo golpeaba mas, Sasuke la detuvo abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos, ella siguia batallando contra el mientras el pelinegro metia una mano debajo del vestido y le acariciaba una de sus suaves piernas, poco a poco comenzó a subir mas, hasta acariciar los gluteos de la chica, estaba tan centrada en quitarse a Sasuke de encima que no noto que habían entrado a un edificio que se veía muy viejo por fuera y el auto estaba detenido, finalmente el Uchiha la solto y ella lo miraba con los ojos brillosos de lagrimas y terror-_

" _Te odio " –Murmuro la pelirosa sollozando-_

"_Dulces sueños, mi molestia" –murmuro pegando su frente con la de ella-_

" _¿Ah? " –Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a murmurar la de ojos jades,cuando Sasuke le había puesto un pañuelo en la nariz con un olor muy fuerte que la mareo poco a poco y finalmente…. Oscuridad-_

_Cuando estaba Inconsciente le habían aplicado medicación que quito todo recuerdo de su memoria, cuando despertó ella estaba en blanco, no sabia quien era, de donde era o que hacia en la elegante habitación con cama de dosel, exquisitos muebles de madera y solo llevaba puesto un bonito camisón rojo como única prenda, habían tardado 2 semanas en aplicar el tratamiento y otros 20 dias en modificar sus recuerdos, le habían hecho creer que sus padres habían sido miembros de una pequeña mafia sin mucho renombre y uno de sus sicarios les había robado todo, pero que la familia Uchiha lo había matado pero el dinero y los bienes ya los había perdido en el juego y no quedaba nada, desconsolada comenzó a llorar pero todo el tiempo Sasuke estuvo con ella apoyándola a superar todo, en 2 meses ya era inseparable del chico hasta que apareció Karin, una antigua amante del pelinegro que había osado insultar a Sakura y la había atacado, el cuerpo de seguridad de Sasuke la detuvo y la llevo ante su jefe para que tomara cartas en el asunto, ya que los guardaespaldas también apreciaban a Sakura por lo amable que era con ellos y siempre los alentaba cuando se sentían mal o decaídos por algún trabajo, o aveces apelaba por ellos antes su jefe cuando necesitaban algún día libre por emergencias. Después de 1 mes mas Sakura y Sasuke ya salían juntos y por fin había podido disfrutar del regalo mas puro que la chica le pudo haber dado su pelirosa._

_La beso, acaricio y penetro por todos los lugares posibles que se sabia cada parte de su cuerpo, adoraba como gemia su nombre pidiendo por mas y el con mucho gusto la satisfacía, un auto, un helado, cualquier joya, lo que el quisiera se lo daría porque para Sasuke Uchiha, rey de la mafia Sakura era su reyna y mas tarde, después de cuatro meses, el le había propuesto matrimonio y ella acepto con una gran sonrisa que habría podido iluminar todo el país, después al mes y medio ella se había sentido mal y al hacerse algunas pruebas le dio la mejor noticia que el podía recibir: Tendrian un hijo, Sakura le dijo que no sabia si seria aun niño o niña, pero Sasuke estaba tan feliz que no le importaba, con tal de tener a su hijo sano le daba igual, ya que la mujer con la que estaba tan obsesionado y amaba con locura le daría un hijo, un heredero para el clan yakuza mas antiguo. Como la policía ya lo estaba fastidiando con la investigación de desaparición de Sakura, tomo a Karin, que la tenia encerrada en condiciones terribles, se le hizo una transfusión de sangre de sakura (que previamente durante la medicacion se le habia extraido para su plan futuro) y la quemaron tada en un departamento antiguo de un primo lejano suyo, nadie lo enlazaría con el y puso el mensaje *esto le pasa a quienes no aceptan nuestras ofertas* para que creyeran que era un ajuste de cuentas,¡ JA!, que estúpidos, se habían creido todo su plan de que ese cuerpo era Sakura por el ADN y todo por la transfucion que le habían hecho a Karin, ahora nada ni nadie mas que la muerte le quitaría a su preciosa y querida pelirosa…._

_-__**FIN DE FLASHBACK**__-_

Volviendo al presente Sasuke abrió los ojos, en ese momento Sakura estaba a su lado en la playa, ya se habia bañado y se habia cambiado por ropa limpia, como prometio le llevo tomates rellenos con queso crema y otros con atun, perejil y especias, aparte de hermosa su chica sabia cocinar y nada mal debía admitir, pero nunca se lo diría. Una vez que habían vuelto de pasear por las bellas playas de Las Bahamas, llegaron por la noche a su casa, Sasuke se estaba preparando para dormir cuando Sakura lo sorprendió jalándolo a la cama y posicionandose encima de el.

"Sa-su-ke-kunnn* -Ronroneo la chica, como un gato – "Tu hijo tiene un antojo"

"¿Mi hijo o tu?" –Le pregunto arrogante Sasuke, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha-

"Ambos" –Murmuro Sakura- "Pero mucho mas yo"

"Tsk, ya veo ¿y de que tiene antojo mi pequeña gatita" –La sento encima de su pantalón, justo donde ella podía sentir su gran y duro miembro-

Sakura mordio el lóbulo de Sasuke, al tiempo este bajaba las manos a los glúteos de la muchacha y los acariciaba, ambos comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada, el la desvistió de forma lenta, disfrutando cada momento, al igual que el, la ojijade le quito la ropa poco a poco hasta que ambos estuvieron totalemente desnudos, ella bajo en un camino de besos hasta el gran miembro de su esposo, poco a poco lo comenzó a estimular, dándoles pequeños besos y de vez en cuando lo lamia, el ojinegro jadeaba excitado, hasta que ella lo metio en su boca y comenzó el sube y baja tortuoso, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y darle algunas lamidas,

"¡Agh!, Sakura" –Sasuke la empujaba en direcciona su gran *amigo* hasta que se vino en la boca de Sakura, quedaron restos de sus liquidos en su pecho, dándole un aspecto mas erotico

"Sasuke kun, sugoi, salio mucho" - con una sonrisa pervertida lamio lo que quedo alrededor de su boca, el la tomo de lo hombros y la puso debajo de el –

"Aun no hemos terminado Sa-ku-ra" –canturreo su nombre-

Aun con mucha energía tomo las piernas de la chica y las puso en sus hombros para apoyarse mejor y que ella estuviera mas comoda, poco a poco comenzó a meter su gran miembro al tiempo que ella jadeaba un poco por la intrusión.

" Parece que hoy estas un poco mas delicada" –Le dijo el con un deje de preocupación en el rostro- "Si te duele dime y lo sacare"

"¡NO!"- Grito la pelirosa, eso sorprendio a Sasuke- "Continua por favor Sasuke kun, quiero que me hagas tuya en cuerpo y alma como todas las noches" –lo brazo por los hombros y lo beso-

_Sasuke comenzó a moverse de forma lento para no lastimarla, ya que por el embarazo de esta era_ peligroso, poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido, ambos jadeaban de placer y no dejaban de besarse, sasuke tomo los pechos de Sakura y comenzó a masajearlo al tiempo que se llevaba uno a la boca y lo succionaba con frenesí.

"¡Sa.. Sasuke kun, mas! – rogo la pelirosa-

"Hmp, si eso quieres" –Sonrio con orgullo el uchiha-

Comenzo a penetrala de forma mas salvaje, se besaron y acariciaron hasta el amanecer, lo hicieron en varias poses disfrutando del goze mutuo del amor que solo dos amantes que se amen profundamente pueden darse, hasta que Sakura no aguanto mas y se durmió en le pecho de Sasuke, la alianza de oro daba un brillo en las manos de ambos mientas los ligeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo dia.

"Te amo " –Murmuro oliendo su cabello, al tiempo que ella respiraba tranquilamente ya en brazos de Morfeo.

-_**7 MESES DESPUES**_-

Sasuke tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija, Seiki Uchiha* nacio un 2 de noviembre a las 6:45 p.m. era una cosita pequeña idéntica a el, pelo negro y piel tan blanca como la suya, aun no abria los ojos pero estaba seguro que serian dos jades grandes y brillantes como los de su madre.

"¿Como estas?, ¿no te sientes mal después del parto'" –Pregunto a su mujer, que estaba recostada en una gran cama con dosel, hermosos muebles de madera y decoraciones lujosas, curiosamente llevaba una bata de maternidad roja que dejaba ver un poco su escote

"Estoy perfectamente Sasuke kun" – le sonrio de forma calida y en ese momento la pequeña Seiki lloro reclamando atención, en ese momento Sasuke le paso a la niña que mientras comia del pecho de su madre abrió sus ojitos, mostrando que eran tan negros como los de su padre- "Valla, no heredo mi ojos Sasuke kun, lo siento" – le hablo sintiéndose mal –

"Ja, eres tan molesta, lo importante es que esta con nosotros, es perfecta" –Le beso la frente para consolarla y ella se rio, el apodo de molesta al principio la enojaba pero aprendio que era la forma de ser de su esposo- "Ademas, siempre podemos intentarlo con el siguiente" –le murmuro insinuante al oído-

"¡Sasuke kun!" –Reclamo alterada-

Sasuke solo sonrio arrogante, si hizo muchas cosas malas en su vida y mas con Sakura, pero volveria a hacerlo todo eso y mas para tener a esa mujer solo para el.

"_**El que ha conocido solo a su mujer y la ha amado, sabe más de mujeres que el que ha conocido mil"**_

_**Leon Tolstoi (1828-1910). Escritor ruso.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

****** **Sutra**- Los _sutras_ o _suttas_ son mayoritariamente discursos dados por Buda o alguno de sus discípulos más próximos. Si bien se asocian principalmente al Budismo, puede ser utilizada para designar escritos de otras tradiciones orientales, como el hinduismo.

- En japon es tradición que los monjes en un funeral canten una Sutra mientras los familiares ofrecen cada uno incienso tres veces en una urna delante de la persona fallecida, los amigos y familiares generalmente también ponen flores en el féretro antes de la cremación del cuerpo-

****Akuma** = Demonio ***Yami** = Oscuridad, todo juento signica demonio oscuro.

me lo invente y me daba flojera pensarle mas en un apodo xD

****** Las embarazadas si pueden nadar en mar o piscina, pero inmediatamente deben cambiarse el traje de baño o bikini para evitar los hongos u otras infecciones en la zona genital. Si, por el contrario, deben hacer reposo por alguna causa específica, bien sea una amenaza de aborto o de parto prematuro, un cuadro de metrorragia (hemorragia que proviene del útero) de causa no justificada o por placenta previa, marginal, o cualquier otro proceso en el que el obstetra le prescriba tranquilidad física tienen prohibido nadar en el mar o una alberca.

** Seiki Uchiha es un personaje de la gran Blacstones3 sama! y solo la meti como en honor a ella, es una de mis escritoras favoritas y como no sabia el cumpleaños de la chiquilla me lo invente ¬ ¬ U

"Inner" = rogamos porque no nos reporte OwO

sasuXsakuchocolatito24: pero si en dado caso le molesta pues le cambiaremos el nombre, no queremos problemas xD

Hola, Hola, soy nueva en el mundillo del fanfic esta es mi primer historia y si es un chiqui lemon, se nota nee!, soy pesima, dejenme tomatazos criticas lo que quieran por fis me gustaria saber su opinion!, esta idea llevaba meses en mi cabeza y me dia, sacame sacame y pos, aqui sta, espero que la hayan disfrutado, quiza despues saque otra pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada mas, ya nos veremos


End file.
